Dream
by Delicate Petals
Summary: Sakura comes to a realization...[Pairing: Sasusaku]


A/N:Here is a one-shot sasusaku fic. It was written out of pure boredom. Plzz my english is bad so don't kill me for it.

Disclaimer: Beleive me if I were the owner of naruto it would have been down the drain since episode one.

Enjoy!

**Dreams**

"Sasuke kun! Please, STOP!"

_A tear fell._

Sakura woke up with a start.

Jolting up into a sitting position she frantically took in her surroundings to make sure she was still in her room, in her house and not on some dark pathway with a single bench and a cherry blossom tree. She sighed in releif. 'It was just a dream ... that stupid dream that I keep on having every singlal night' she thought. For the last week she had been getting a nightmare and at first she was frightened off it and thought about it day and night and then she convinced herself that it meant nothing and that she was worrying to much because what happened in her dream would never happen in real life. So now it was simply getting on her nerves. She hated the dream.

Sakura tried going back to sleep but she wasn't able to because the scenes from her nightmare kept on replaying in her mind over and over again. She realized that she won't be able to go back to sleep so she decided to go take a little walk in the leaf village. She quietly got up and dressed herself in her red dressthat had the Haruna symbol on andher black shorts. After finshed getting dressed she garbbed her lttle bag with the kunais and left her house.

Sakura walked pass the the ramen shop thinking about how if Naruto was here right now he would have the urge to break into the ramen shop to get a hold of some ramen. She kept on walking staright where her feet led her. She was so deep in thought that she had not realized that now she was walking through the pathway where she had been called annoying by the very person she loved

Then in a sudden moment something jumped off the tree and landed behind her. She quickly turned around, her kunai out, ready to attack , only to retreat when she saw who it was.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she stammered.

Her emerald orbs were locked in place with his onyx.

"What are you doing walking around in the middle of the night?" he said with no emotion what-so-ever.

"Oh..well..." she started to blush and lowered her head not looking at him, but she didn't know why though, "I couldn't get to sleep so I decided to take a walk." She looked at him. "Why are you here?"

"I couldn't get to sleep either." He had turned around and was ready to head off towards the other direction until her question stopped him.

"Was it because you had a nightmare of the day you had lost the people you loved? When your family, your clan were you know...?"

He turned around to face her and saw her looking sadly at him with tears in her eyes.

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess" she let out a small laugh.

Yet that answer to his question didn't satisfy him, so he stared at her with a stern look.

Sakura realized it.

" 'Cause my situation is similar to yours."She continued."I couldn't go to sleep because of a nightmare as well. Your nightmare and my nightmare are simlar as well except I was only loosing one person yet you lost so many."

She ended with sadness in her voice.

"Who is it that you lost in your dreams?" he asked with a hint of curiosity yet still no emotion.

She looked at him with a sad smile.

"You."

* * *

Two weeks later 

"Stop! If you go I'll scream!" Sakura threaghtened the Uchiha prodigy.

With a sudden movement Sasuke got behind Sakura and stood there barely inches apart.

"Sakura...Thank you."

After saying those words, he hit her.

She fell.

He left.

Couple of hours passed when Sakura started to gain consiousness. Once again she jolted up taking in her surroundings, desperatly trying to find her bedroom window and her closet doors and stuffed animals, but this time she did not find them. The only thing she found was a dark pathway with a singal bench which she somehow was placed on and a cherry blossom tree looming above her.

A tear fell.

"Sasuke-kun."

_She had lost him_.

Her nightmare and become her reality.

FIN

* * *

A/N: YeahI know crappy and just completely random but whatever! 


End file.
